Time of Contemplation
by AntichromeKing
Summary: This story is a set of short internal monologues that will focus on different characters and what they had going through their minds at different events from the game happened to them.
1. Chloe After Finding Rachel

I do not own Life Is Strange or the characters or places from the game please support the official release

Time of Contemplation

 **Author's note: This chapter is taking place during the car ride from the junkyard back to Blackwell to go to the party. This is a few of the things that Chloe would possibly have going on through her mind during the trip.**

Chapter 1: Chloe After Finding Rachel

* * *

I cannot believe that Rachel is dead. On top of that it was all because of Nathan, damn him. Why does everyone I love and care about either die or just up and leave me. Life is so not fair. She did not deserve this. When I find that little shit at that party I am going to end him. Damn it why did this have to happen to her.

At least Max was there with me. I had hoped that those photos were just something she posed for. But why, why did he kill her that is what I want to know. What am I saying that does not matter he is a fucking crazy out of his mind that is why.

This is too much to handle. I am on the edge over here. I want to say something to Max but there is nothing to say. She never met Rachel but I know that was a horrible site for her to have to see. But I cannot focus on that right now for now I need to just focus on finding that Prescott bitch and making him pay for what he has done. I know that Max will try and talk me out of it but I am certain that it will not matter. What the hell is wrong with him? First he did this to Rachel then he attempted to do it to me.

What am I going to tell Rachel's parents? Better question is am I going to tell them. They do deserve to know but can I tell them. I will tell them at some point but not anytime soon.

Damn it why is there so much traffic all of the sudden. This is bullshit.

Rachel I can't believe that you are dead. I was lost when Max left after my dad died. When I meet you brightened up my life again. I have so many memories with you. We did have our bad times but we mostly had good ones right.


	2. Kate After Being Talked Down

I do not own Life Is Strange or the characters or places from the game please support the official release

Time of Contemplation

Chapter 2: Kate After Being Talked Down

 **Author's Note: This one is going to take place in Kate's mind as she is on her way to the hospital after being talked down from the rooftop by Max.**

* * *

I cannot believe that I was about to jump off that roof. How could I have let myself get so depressed to the point where I was going to jump to try to end it. Thank god for Max for somehow being there she is such an amazing friend. I should have never gone to that party then none of this would have never happened.

How will my parents react to this when they find out I was about to jump off a building. How will my sisters take it? They will be so sad and it will be because of me. How could I possibly do that to them. I still wonder how my grandparents will take it even after that letter they sent me.

Seriously thought thank the lord for Max I am not too sure how she managed to get to the rooftop as fast as she did but I am grateful for the fact that she did. She is such an amazing friend and she showed me that people do care about me. Oh no who is going to take care of Alice while I am gone? I know it might be too much to ask but I hope Max can help with that.

Dear lord please forgive me for the thoughts that have been swimming around in my mind in my depressed state.

* * *

 **Author's Note: A quick heads up I have a number of these planed out but am having a little trouble deciding how to have a few of them set out. The main thing is some situations people were in a different state of mind and had slight differences in outcomes based on which decisions were made. That being said some of the things I have planned for this I need some time to think about what I want the situations to have happened to be.**


	3. Victoria After Tuesdays Events

I do not own Life Is Strange or the characters or places from the game please support the official release

 **Chapter 3: Victoria After Tuesdays Events**

 **Author's Note: In case you have not noticed yet here I am giving a short explanation of where these are taking place. This one is in Victoria's mind after all that has happened on Tuesday and back in her dorm late at night.**

* * *

Ugh today was so fucking weird. Especially after that surprise snowfall yesterday. I cannot believe that Kate was going to jump from the rooftop today.  
But I was even more surprised to see that Max was there and was able to talk her down. In some way I am glad that she was able to get down from that ledge without jumping. I suppose that I am mostly at fault for her going up to that roof.

Also I am surprised that Mark Jefferson turned me down like that. I thought we were on better terms than that. Although I did pretty much say I was going to blackmail him into letting me win. Have I really sunken that low, it is not like anyone else would enter a photo that would beat mine anyway. I suppose that it does not matter in the end anyway does it? He did remind me of the fact that he will not be going to San Francisco anymore because Max got him temporarily suspended as a teacher.

MAX FUCKING CAULFIELD! How the hell did she manage to get him suspended that is so not cool. Especially after she mocked me when that paint was spilt and covered me yesterday. That little bitch thinks she is so smart doesn't she. Well I will show her at some point. I have to admit though she does have skill when it comes to photograph.


	4. Dana Locked in her Room

I do not own Life Is Strange or the characters or places from the game please support the official release

Chapter 4: Dana Locked in her Room

Author's note: This chapter takes place when Dana was locked in her room by Juliet.

* * *

As she sat on her bed in defeat Dana thought to herself damn it Juliet I do not have time for this right now. Why would I even sext your boyfriend.  
I am you best friend for crying out loud. She should know that I would never do that.

At least things look like they might be going well with Trevor, I just hope he knows how to be safe. I do not need another unexpected pregnancy like after I was with Zackery. Ugh I was so stupid. I should have known better then to not go safe. Then I thought about actually trying to raise a child.  
But in the end I could not go through with it so I made that appointment. I am not too sure on what to do about this stuff anymore. I am just glad that my parents did not find out I am not too sure I could have handled that. Oh yeah Zackery also gave me that pathetic letter to.

I hope that Max gets the proof that I did not do it soon so Juliet lets me out of here. Speaking of Max I wonder if she is going to go to the party. It would be so fun to dress her up and see her at the party. Maybe we can even get that Warren guy to go with her so she could have a date!


	5. Joyce After Kicking David Out

I do not own Life Is Strange or the characters or places from the game please support the official release

Chapter 5: Joyce After Kicking David Out

 **Author's note: This chapter takes place in episode 4 after the conflict about David's security systems in the house. Also a quick thanks to FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife for being the first person to leave a review on either of my fanfics I know that I am late but thank you.**

* * *

Damn it David why did you have those cameras everywhere around our house. On top of that you had pictures of students you have been following.  
I know you went through a whole ordeal of things when you were deployed but this is too much. How could he betray us by having cameras watch me and Chloe in our own home. I do think it is best for us to be apart for the time being.

At least Max is back for Chloe I was really beginning to worry about her. She really needed Max back in her life, she seems so much happier now. I know it hit her bad when Rachel left out of nowhere with no word. It was even worse back when Max left shortly after William died. I miss you William.  
Hopefully Max will continue to be a good influence on our girl, lord knows that she needs one.

Oh William it has been really hard lately. I've had to pick up extra shifts just to make enough to get by. On top of that the problems between Chloe and David only seem to be growing. I am not too sure what to do about all of it anymore. Not a day goes by that I do not think about you. William look out for us from up there.


	6. David After Confrontaion With Chloe

I do not own Life Is Strange or the characters or places from the game please support the official release

Chapter 6: David After Confrontation With Chloe

 **Author's note: This is towards the end of episode one after David and Chloe's fight if Max does not intervene**

* * *

Damn it why did I hit her? What is wrong with me? She is not a soldier I should not have acted like that. I have really messed up now. How am I supposed to fix this? Chloe already hates me now she surly does more so. Damn it why does she have to be so damn stubborn? She just pushed and pushed until I just lost it. That is no excuse though I should not have done that.

Today has been one hell of a day. Earlier that girl came out of the bathroom when the fire alarm was going off acting like something was off. Then she showed up again as I was trying to get information out of that Marsh girl. Maxine Caulfield is her name, why do you keep showing up? What are you up to? What the hell is going on in this town?


	7. Principle Wells Tuesday Evening

I do not own Life Is Strange or the characters or places from the game please support the official release

 **Chapter 7: Principle Wells Tuesday Evening**

 **Author's Note: This one takes place late Tuesday afternoon after Kate attempted to jump but Max stopped her.**

* * *

Oh boy this has been one hell of a week and it is only Tuesday. First there was that fire alarm prank then Max told me that Nathan had a gun in the girl's bathroom. I really did not want to deal with Nathan but that is a really serious accusation and I had to have a talk with him anyway. Of course he threatened me with a lawsuit and told me that his family owned the school and the whole town nothing that I have not heard a thousand times before. Anyway I had to call the Caulfields and inform them that their daughter did make a accusation against another student.

Earlier today when Max entered the building I had a small chat with her but she did not seem to happy that I was questioning what she told me yesterday.  
Shortly after that Kate Marsh somehow made it onto the roof of the girl's dormitory and was about to jump. Oh my lord that would have been bad.  
I am not sure how but I am glad that Max somehow made it up there to talk her down. The last thing I needed was a student dying.

Turns out this was all about some video that was filmed of Kate at the last Vortex party. During my meeting with David and Mr. Jefferson along with Nathan and Max we learned very little else. Max went on about Nathan drugging Kate and more about the gun, I had no choice but to suspend Nathan.  
I am sure this is going to go over bad with his father. These past two days have been really hard. Hello whisky my old friend.


	8. Juliet on Monday Afternoon

I do not own Life Is Strange or the characters or places from the game please support the official release

 **Chapter 8: Juliet on Monday Afternoon**

 **Author's note: This one takes place when Juliet is sitting alone in the parking lot after Max proved what Victoria did.**

* * *

I cannot believe that Zach betrayed me by sexting Victoria. This is just great, today is the worst. I should have known that she was lying to me. That manipulative skank. She is always trying to start shit with people. Now my boyfriend went and actually followed through with this UGH! To make matters worse I just locked Dana in her room without even trying to let her explain her side. I should have known that she would not try something like that I am so stupid. I know that I apologized and she said it would be cool if I did her laundry for a while but I feel that I have messed up big time.

At the same time I am still somewhat surprised that Max actually knew my last name. She is always so distant and quite I honestly did not think that she really knew anything about anyone, maybe I should not be so quick to judge people. It is because of her that I now know what really happened. I should thank her again. Speaking of Max here she comes now.


	9. Frank After the Junkyard

I do not own Life Is Strange or the characters or places from the game please support the official release

 **Chapter 9: Frank After the Junkyard**

 **Author's note: This one takes place right after Frank confronted Max and Chloe in the junkyard.**

* * *

Well that escalated quickly. I was not expecting the shorter one to pull the gun on me. Lucky for me she had no bullets I might not have made it out with the way she was acting. The little girl looked so damn scared to be holding that damn gun. But the gall that the bitch had to actually pull the trigger to shoot me. I will have to watch her, who knows how she will be if I run into her again. Chloe always hangs out with the weird ones it seems. I think she said her name was Max, well Max I will be keeping an eye out for you. But damn it I did not want that to go that way. All I wanted to do was scare them a little so Chloe would really work on getting me my money.

After what just happened I need a beer, maybe a little something extra as well. Maybe if Rachel was here she would be able to work this out. I miss her,  
where the hell could she have gone off to. All I have left are those photos and this bracelet on my wrist. Even Pompidou seems a little different since she has been gone. Rachel loved him so much. Speaking of Pompidou I need to let him out some for today.


	10. Chloe After She Escapes Nathan

I do not own Life Is Strange or the characters or places from the game please support the official release

 **Chapter 10: Chloe After She Escapes Nathan**

 **Author's Note: Ok so this one is right after Max pressed the fire alarm and Chloe made it out of the bathroom. Also on a side note we hit ten chapters with this story even though they are short and not that good woohoo.**

* * *

Holy shit that was to close. I cannot believe that he pulled a gun on me. How could I let him get the drop on me like that? That little prick probably thinks he has the upper hand here but I think my knee hitting his gut got him real good. Now that I know for sure that he is packing heat I need to be real careful now. I might even have to use that gun I took from step fucker's gun cabinet. Either way I cannot let him get the drop on me again.

Can it get any worse around here? This year alone has been pretty bad. First me and Rachel try to fix up my truck to get out of here by borrowing money from Frank that we never intended to pay back. Then Rachel just up and disappeared on me. On top of that there has been nothing as to what happened to her. Now Frank is constantly on me about his damn money. Finally when I try to extort money from Nathen he ends up drugging me and I woke up in his dorm room. Somehow I managed to kick him in the balls and smash a lamp on my way out. Now that prick pulled a gun on me.

I wonder what things would be like if Max were here now. I bet she would be scared shitless, as a matter of fact I know she would be. I miss you so much Max. But now is not the time to worry about that she is never coming back anyway. Oh shit there is Nathan again. He looks like he is fighting that one geek guy. Who is that girl over there by them? Whatever it does not matter now is my chance to get out of here while he is distracted.


	11. Jefferson on Monday After Class

I do not own Life Is Strange or the characters or places from the game please support the official release

 **Chapter 11: Jefferson on Monday After Class**

 **Author's note: This one takes place after Jefferson's class on Monday.**

* * *

Another day's worth of teaching is done. However it does seem like Kate Marsh has been acting very differently as of late. I understand that is due to some video someone took of her at the last vortex party. I sure as hell hope that no one caught Nathan on video slipping her the drugs and getting her out of there afterwards. I need to keep an eye on her to see if she suspects anything or may try to find something out.

Although I do believe that I may have found my next target in Victoria Chase. She will be easy to get because she is practically throwing herself at me.  
I do wonder how Nathan will take it seeing as he is really close to her. No matter what though I have to make sure that we do not have another slip up happen like it did with Rachel.

At the same time though that Max Caulfield has something about her. She is so timid and seems to keep to herself. She does not fit my usually preference but I do find myself wondering if she would be worth going after as well. I will think about this for a while.


	12. Nathan After the Bathroom Incident

I do not own Life Is Strange or the characters or places from the game please support the official release

 **Chapter 12: Nathan After the Bathroom Incident**

 **Author's Note: This one is about Nathan right after the fire alarm was pushed by Max on Monday.**

* * *

Damn it. That bitch hit me really good, I will get her back. I just need to bide my time. But what the hell just happened. One minute I am in control then the next thing the fire alarm went off. Somebody was hiding in there I guess. Now is not the time to focus on that I need to worry about that Price girl at the moment. What the hell am I saying I need to find out who was in there and make sure they keep their mouth shut about everything.

Ok calm down Nathan you got this. It is like you just told yourself you own this place. It bends to my will, yeah that is right. Ok anyway I need to get back to work we are not done yet. Need to get ready for the next time.

Wait a minute, did I just see Max exit the bathroom and now talking to Madsen. Shit, ok looks like I need to go have a little talk with her to keep her quit.


	13. Chloe After the Junkyard

I do not own Life Is Strange or the characters or places from the game please support the official release

 **Chapter 13: Chloe After the the Junkyard**

 **Author's note: Today October 20th marks the one year anniversary of the release of episode 5. The time has went by and I am still not completely over such a great game. It was simply a masterpiece.**

* * *

Man Max was so hardcore today. I can't believe that she almost actually shot Frank, I suppose it was a good thing we were out of bullets. That guy just got us by surprise though. Max had such a scared look on her face to. I bet she is glad we ran out of ammo as well, I am not too sure she could have handled that if she had shot him. It would have devastated her.

But I have to wonder where the hell Frank got Rachel's bracelet. He said that it was a gift but I just do not buy that crap even for a second. How stupid does he think I am that I will believe some shit like that. I will have to find out more he knows something. But there is no way he will tell me anything.

Man it was a close call at the train tracks as well. It is a good thing Max got those controls working to release my boot, that would have been the end for me if she had not got it. I hope she does realize that even if her powers do not last we will. I have lost to much to lose her again. Even though it has only been two days since we reunited it seems like when we were kids again.


End file.
